


How to be a Good Boy

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dog(s), M/M, Minor Violence, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in 6 Easy Steps, by Pongo Hopper</p><p>(warnings apply to last part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part eight of the series

**How to be a Good Boy  
in 6 Easy Steps, by Pongo Hopper**

  
  
  
**1.Use your nose**  
Pongo liked their new house. It was so big and had lots of places to explore. And so many new smells! There were times that Pongo just had to stop and smell something. Then something else and another something, because there were _so_ many!  
  
But Pongo also had his duties! That was exactly why right now Pongo was ignoring all those interesting, fascinating smells and looking for a particular one. He kept his nose to the ground, sniffing as hard as he could. He lifted his head only to smell the air in each room he entered, then he went inside and sniffed all over, even pushing his nose against furniture.  
  
Eventually, he entered the room with Master and New Master's big bed. He sniffed around and THERE! It was here! He followed its scent all the way to the other door, the one with the big bowl where sometimes Master gave Pongo _baths_. Pongo hesitated by the door, but Pongo had his _duties_! So Pongo stepped forward bravely, sniffing deeply. Pongo followed the scent to the smaller bowl where Master and New Master gave baths to their hands and teeth. It was sitting on the rim, and Pongo had to jump up and get it.  
  
Pongo clamped his teeth around it carefully, then made his way proudly back to Master.  
  
“Pongo, what- are those my glasses?”  
  
Pongo sat down and lifted his head proudly, presenting his find.  
  
Master took it and scratched behind Pongo's ears. “Good boy!”  
  
  
**2.Play often with your Masters**  
Catch the ball, catch the ball, catch the ball, catch the ball, BALL! Bring the ball, bring the ball, bring the ball, bring the ball.  
  
Pongo placed the ball on New Master's lap, wagging his tail eagerly. New Master patted Pongo's head.  
  
“Good boy.” Then he threw the ball. BALL! Catch the ball, catch the ball, catch the ball.  
  
  
**3.Guard your home**  
Pongo woke with a start, lifting both head and ears. He listened for a moment, then stood quickly and bared his teeth, growling loudly.  
  
“Pongo?” Master asked sleepily from the big bed. “What is it?”  
  
Pongo growled louder, then charged, heading straight down the stairs. Pongo stopped near the door, then looked around, spotting him easily.  
  
INTRUDER!  
  
Pongo gave one sharp bark then jumped onto the intruder, slamming him into the ground. Pongo sat on his chest, teeth bared, growling loudly. Daring the intruder to move.  
  
“What the- good boy, Pongo! Stay!” Master said, turning on the lights. “And I'd advice _you_ not to move too much while I call the Sheriff.”  
  
The Intruder tried to move and Pongo snapped his sharp teeth _real_ close to the intruder's face.  
  
“Good boy, Pongo! Good boy.”  
  
  
**4.Obey**  
Pongo loved walks. Especially walks with Master. But Pongo liked walks with New Master too. New Master never put Pongo on the leash. That meant Pongo could walk where Pongo wanted, even into dark spaces between houses! But Pongo also had to be on his best behavior. Pongo always had to come whenever New Master called. Like now.  
  
Pongo found a new, fascinating smell and was sniffing as deeply as Pongo could, trying to memorize the smell and figure out what it was.  
  
“Pongo! Heel!” New Master called and Pongo regretfully abandoned the new smell and trotted up to New Master.  
  
“Good boy.” New Master said, giving Pongo a treat in reward.  
  
  
**5.Be quiet when Master asks (and there is no danger)**  
Pongo looked out the window, hackles rising when Pongo noticed the Cat again. He growled, barking, trying to scare the Cat away. Stupid Cat!  
  
“Hey, Pongo, shhh.” Master said softly, and Pongo left the window and walked over to the big bed. “Hey there, boy.” Master smiled, petting Pongo's head. “Lets be quiet now, huh? Me and Trinket are really tired, so you'll need to be quiet now, okay? Shhh.” Pongo sat and licked Master's hand. “Yeah, you're a good boy, Pongo. Good boy.” Pongo wagged his tail happily. “You wanna sleep with us, Pongo? Hop on, c'mon.” Pongo wagged his tail harder, and jumped up. Pongo circled the end of the big bed, then lay down, snuffling contentedly.  
  
“G'night, Pongo.” Master muttered and went back to cuddling New Master.  
  
Pongo let out a long breath and closed his eyes.  
  
  
**6.Protect**  
Pongo didn't know what to do! Stranger came to New Master's not-home, the one where strangers came often and left many things. But this stranger didn't leave a thing, he started yelling and waving a bad smelling black thing.  
  
“Give me back the fucking deed!”  
  
“If you're so attached to that deed, you shouldn't have put it up as collateral.” New Master said, glaring like when Pongo did something bad. “Now put the gun down before you hurt yourself.”  
  
The Stranger growled at New Master and yelled louder, and Pongo didn't know what to do! Pongo good boy, but growling and snapping his teeth didn't work, and the Stranger wouldn't stop yelling, and the black thing smelled so bad, and it was very loud, and New Master smelled like 'scared' and Pongo didn't know what to do!  
  
Then the Stranger took a step forward and grabbed New Master, shaking New Master. Pongo immediately jumped the Stranger, biting the arm that held the black thing. The Stranger screamed, but Pongo wouldn't let go! Pongo bit down harder and started pulling the Stranger away from New Master, growling all the time. The Stranger started hitting Pongo on the head, shaking the arm violently. Pongo growled louder, biting down till blood filled his mouth.  
  
Then New Master hit the Stranger in the face with the walking stick Pongo wasn't ever allowed to chew. The Stranger fell down, but New Master kept hitting until the Stranger curled up in a ball.  
  
New Master then grabbed Pongo's collar and started pulling. Pongo wanted to keep hold on the Stranger, to make sure the Stranger wouldn't hurt New Master again, but New Master was hugging Pongo tightly and whispering “Good boy.” into Pongo's fur. So Pongo let go, and started licking New Master's face and snuggling close.  
  
Pongo still kept his attention on the Stranger, in case he wanted to hurt New Master again.


End file.
